The Aftermath
by boston246
Summary: You think everything's going well and then you realize he lied. Smut. Cody's not my usual muse, but he worked for this. One-shot.


A/N-I wouldn't normally write a story with Cody in it. He just seemed perfect for the role.

My world exploded as I came. Cody came right behind me, moaning my name. I smiled as I watched his breathing slow. His eyes readjusted and he smiled back.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I answered rolling off of him and settling down with my head on his chest. His arm curled around me, giving me a squeeze. I sighed.

"Quarter for your thoughts," he said. I looked up at him.

"Quarter?"

"Inflation," he said giving me the grin that makes my heart flutter. Even though I just came, I began to feel that familiar ache between my thighs. I flipped over onto my belly and wiggled closer until my head was next to his.

"Oh Co-Dy," I whispered kissing him between syllables. He put his hands on my forearms, pushing me back. The ache intensified.

"Who do you think I am, Christian Gray?" I laughed. Cody enjoyed teasing me about my reading all 3 50 Shades books in record time.

"Want to tie me up?" He chuckled and pushed me onto my back, placing my arms above my head.

"We can't have you leaving unsatisfied," he said rubbing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I whimpered and opened my legs.

"More," I groaned, arching my hips, hoping he'll get the message.

"What do you say?" he teased, running his hand down my body stopping just below my belly button.

"Please," I said breathless, "please God."

"No, not God, it's just me." His hand dipped further and he slipped a finger inside me. His mouth closed around the nipple he had been playing with. He added another finger and intense pleasure overtook me as his fingers found a rhythm. All I could feel was him working my body exactly how I liked it, and all I could hear was my heavy breathing.

His lips found mine, as his thumb found my still swollen clit and I came again loudly, grateful that it was somewhat muffled. He withdrew his fingers, and gave me a quick kiss.

"I need to go," he said, "I don't want to be late for the meet and greet." This night we were in South Carolina, and most of the superstars had to be at the arena early for the meet and greet before the house show.

"I should probably get showered too. I have to work on the promos for Summer Slam." He got out of bed and pulled his shorts on. I sat up and watched him put his t-shirt on and grab his sneakers. He leaned over the bed and gave me another peck on the lips.

"Laters babe."

"Laters." I replied. He left my hotel room, closing the door behind him. I stretched, feeling pleasantly sore all over. I got out of bed, and headed for the shower.

I had met Cody a little over 6 months ago. I, being one of the tech people in the sound truck, ran on a different schedule than the talent. Cody literally ran into me on a Monday night before Raw, as I was hiding in a corner of the arena, just looking for a break before the show started. After apologizing that he wasn't looking where he was going, and making sure I was OK, he asked if he could join me. I said sure, and he plopped on the floor next to me. We talked for forever, leading to me receiving an angry phone call wondering where the hell I was. He invited me out for dinner after the show, and we talked all night, going from the restaurant back to the lobby of our hotel. We talked about everything, from how it's easier to be single with our schedules, how it's a dream to work for the WWE, and our families being in our business.

We first slept together about 3 months ago after he lost the Intercontinental Belt at Wrestlemaina. Holding that title meant more to him then he let anyone know. We had a few too many shots in the hotel bar. As we were waiting for the elevator, he asked me if I wanted to come back to his hotel room. I, having had too many chocolate cake shots and not seeing the look in his eyes, said sure. I assumed we were going to watch some bad TV. We got in the elevator, both of us standing against the back wall, trying to stay upright.

"Aviya," Cody whispered. I turned my head, not wanting to let go of the back rail I had a deathgrip on. He kissed me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close to him. I felt desire pool in the pit of my stomach. He stepped away from me when the elevator doors opened and I groaned from the loss of contact.

"Come on," he said, his voice hoarse. I took his hand and he led me down the hall to his hotel room. He opened the door and I stepped over the threshold with him close behind me. He kicked the door shut and covered the distance between us with a few steps. His lips met mine as he walked me backwards, me unbuttoning his shirt as we went. My knees hit the bed and I sat down pulling him with me…

XXX

I left my hotel room, and put my room key in my wallet. I threw my wallet in my tote bag and headed for the stairs, tossing my bag on my shoulder. I stopped at the coffee stand in the lobby and was adding sugar to my cup when I noticed the angry blonde woman at the check-in desk.

"Can you please tell my husband I'm here! His name is Cody Runnels."

"I'm sorry Miss, we can't release that information."

'I know he's here. The WWE always stays here when they come to this area!"

"I'm sorry Miss, its WWE policy that we don't release any information. I suggest you try his cell phone."

I pulled my WWE I.D. out of my bag and stepped up the blonde. I flashed my badge at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I've driven two hours to come visit my husband like he asked. I would like to go to our room, and lay down before I have to go to the arena and watch Cody." I took a step back and looked her over. Louis Vuitton handbag , matching sky high heels, and a short VERY expensive looking dress. He rolling luggage was next to her.

"Can I see some I.D. and proof you are who you say you are?" With a huff, she dug in her bag, pulling out a driver's license and a picture.

A sinking feeling began as I took both items from her. It was a Georgia driver's license in the name of Kendra Runnels and a wedding picture of her and Cody in a church in front of a cross. I could see his father in a corner of the picture. I sucked in my cheeks to the point of pain as I tried to control myself.

_The son of a bitch lied to me_.

I handed her back her items and noticed the 3 carat diamond on her finger. I looked up to see a smug smile on her face.

I wanted to knock her teeth out. And then kick Cody's balls into his throat. In a moment of clarity, I smiled at her and turned to the hotel staff person.

'Do you remember me?" I had stood in front of her when I had checked in. Cody had been with me and we had our hands all over each other.

"I do. You…" I held up my hand and stopped her.

"Do not tell him we're coming. I want to see the look of surprise on his face." She nodded, keeping her mouth shut. Smart woman.

"I'll take you to his room." I turned on my heel, dumped my coffee in the trash, and headed for the elevator. Kendra rushed to keep up with me.

We rode up in silence. She was fixing her hair, and readjusting her dress to show more cleavage. I stared at the carpet, trying to keep the steam from coming out of my ears.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Kendra pouted as her reflection disappeared.

"This way," I said, turning left as I exited the elevator. After 200 feet, we stopped in front of his room. I knocked on the door.

"It's me," I called out. The door opened.

"Ready for round two? I can be late…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the woman next to me.

"Kendra," he said, stunned.

"Hi baby," she purred, "you weren't answering your cell phone and this girl showed me where you were." She shimmied up to him and wrapped herself around his body. Kendra turned her head and looked at me.

"You can go now." She turned back to him.

"So you can be late? Let's go inside and I'll show you how much I missed you." She started to kiss his neck and his pleading eyes met mine.

I pointed at him, and then pointed at me. I held my hands up, palms facing me and flicked them forward using the sign for done. Then I turned and walked down the hallway. Fool me once, shame on you. There wasn't going to be a second time.

end


End file.
